Oh Shoot Me Now
by Lynn Osburn
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 UP*Does anybody know how to train a kestra'chern? ((In the Reign of Queen Selenay, before the time of her husbands death))R/R
1. Karsite Border

Oh-Shoot-Me-Now Part One: Karsite Borders  
  
By:Lynn Osburn  
  
((For those of you who don't know : : means Companion mindspeech ' ' means human mindspeech or human thoughts.This takes place during the reign of Queen Seleny, back when she was married to Elspeth's father.))  
  
The pounding of hooves on a lone road and the sudden sight of a blindingly white horse going past you at top speed was not what anyone expected to see at any point in time, least of all beyond the Karsite Border.And especially not one carrying a young girl who appeared to be wearing the flimsy garments of a streetwalker.But all the same, there it was, plain as day. A white horse kicking up a whirlwind of dirt and dust with a, scantily clad youth holding onto the mane for dear life. It might have even been considered a comical sight, if it wasn't for the face that a large amount of arrows seemed to be covering their tracks.  
  
The white stallion wasn't even panting as it drove onward, it's hooves making divits in the road. It avoided obsticals and even made use of it's gain over it's pursuers by kicking over the half dead trees and providing more problems. All the while, the young thing on his back kept her eyes closed and her mouth shut. Hre fingers had long since turned to claws, perminently latched onto the stallions mane. Within seconds they were rushing off again, putting more distance between them and the attackers.  
  
:Hold onto me love...don't worry.:  
  
'Last time I checked I had no intention of letting go!'  
  
The horses head jerked and an oddly human laugh came out. It's already impossible speed increased and the white beast dissapeared into the winter forests,moving as a ghost would. The tinkleing of it's silver bells were drowned out by the snapping of branches and the crunching of snow beneth it. Without warning the stallion stopped suddenly and tossed its mane,looking from side to side hurridly. :Over there...under those trees...: He moved into the area and ducked down in a rather undignified manner.: Get down, your clothing is too bright.:  
  
She obeyed and crouched low in the snow, the cold making her skin feel worse. They'd been riding for days now, with no oppertunity for her to busy anything else. Her rear was rubbed raw from lack of riding experence, she'd had little food and the only water was what she'd managed to suck from icicles. Her fingers were developing frostbite as well as her feet and she felt as though tears might freeze on her cheeks at any moment.  
  
And yet the soft nudge of a comforting snout seemed to make it all better.From the moment those sapphire eyes had first connected with hers, everything in her life seemed better. 'How on earth could anyone consider these beautiful...magnificent creatures to be demons?' she wondered and hugged the warm head.  
  
:It is only because they do not understand. Ignorance is the cause of more problems then stupidity.: The calm voice in her head spoke. : Which is probibly why this is turning out to be such a fiasco.: The stallion wickered and knelt down, hiding the gaudily clothed young girl. :Of course who ever heard of an uneventful Choosing?: Another comforting laugh and a sensation of warmpth.  
  
She smiled a little and brushed the unusual blond hair from her eyes. Truly, she was a rarity on this side of the border. She knew that just by looking at all the other pleasure girls in the harem. It probibly had somthing to do with her mother being from Valdemar. EVERYTHING had somthing to do with her mother being from Valdemar. Her mother being from Valdemar ment that she was the worst treated of all the girls, her mother being from Valdemar ment that she was the one who was sent to the master when he was in a bad mood. Her mother being from Valdemar ment that the toast burned in the oven she'd never touched was her fault.  
  
:Your mother being from Valdemar means nothing!: Her Companion interjected. :It means that you are an unusual young woman who has fought hard to keep her independence and been pursicuted by those too stupid and too raceist to realise otherwise!: he tossed his head in contempt and set down a firm hoove. :Don't you dare go thinking that! Those mindless twittering whores...: He sounded as though he was lible to go off on a tangent at any moment and projected into his Chosen's mind just exactly what he though of the women she'd lived with.  
  
The image was ment to improve her mood, and it did, considerably. "But thats over now...right?" she asked of her Companion and he nodded. That was good enough for her. No more sitting in the fireplace covered in soot only to be shoved into that sadists bed! No more having to suffer through his, at best, exotic ideas of bedsport and brutal handling. She wouldn't have to put up with the head wive's snickering at her uncanny features or oddly shaped body.  
  
:I think the pear is a wonderful fruit and your quite lucky to have your body shaped like it.:  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. Nothing about her body was the Karsite idea of beautiful, or even their idea of attractive. She was too tall, standing nearly six feet in hight. Her hips were too large and her breasts were too small. Her skin was a creamy mocha color with light pink lines from where her 'lover' had shown his affection. Only her face remained unmakred by his caress, that-a-way if he ever sold her she'd still look pritty on the auction block. Her face was prity enough, if somewhat...ethereal looking. Pale blue iris staring out from almond shaped eyes, long blond hair. If it had been on a normal tone of skin she would have been deamed devistatingly beautiful. But as it was, she just looked...creepy.  
  
:You are not creepy...unsettiling at a first glance yes, but I think your positivly ravishing.: As useual, there was every amount of confidence in the statment, just because a Companion said it, automatically it was true. And no one could ever disbelive it. How could you ever disbelive those amazing sapphire eyes?How could you look into them and feel anything but the purest of love? Nothing on earth or in the Heavens was stronger then the bond between a Chosen and their Companion, save for maybe that between lifebonds.  
  
A sudden rasp of an arrow and the thunk of it sinking into the tree beside them was enough to ruin the moment. Within seconds she had again mounted and they barreled off into the winter branches. Someone shouting in the Karsite tounge and more arrows trying to bring their death.Of course it wasn't the "kidnapped" slave they we're after,one missing slave ment less then nothing to them.It was the demon-thing she rode upon which had them hungry for blood.  
  
Faster and faster they rode,heading for the safty of Valdemar Borders.Arrows wizzed by them,aiming to kill. Everyone was fired with an incompirable amount of hatred for the snow white demon.Each one wishing to bring the creature to it's death. even if it ment killing the rider in the process, after all, she was just one slave.  
  
The wind bit at her body and the branches slapped at her skin as the Companion raced faster, coming to a clearing. "Not good, they'll spot us for sure in this! And I have no weapons."  
  
:I know I know!: Her Companion seemed tense for a second and suddenly darted off to the side, making a clear cut path for the edge of a cliff.  
  
"Are you insane?" She yelled and yelped as an arrow sliced just past her left cheek. "Faster!" she yelled and heard the gallop of many hooves behind them.  
  
They were gaining, and her Companion was trying to pull ahead. At least...he looked like he was trying to pull ahead. She got the slightet feeling, like he was holding back somehow. 'Surly he's not going to try...oh you clever beauty you.'  
  
There was a mental chuckle from the horse and he held back a little more, making it look as though he was losing streanth, he allowed for the muscles in his nec to relax somewhat and gave a labored breathing like he was gasping for air. "We've got him now!"someone spoke in Karsite.  
  
Just as they neared the cliffs edge, the Companion tripped.  
  
And three of the pursuers tried to skid to a stop on a lake of ice.  
  
Just as soon as he'd 'tripped' the Companion was up and running, digging his hooves into the small grooves of the ice and galloping fowrd and the firm surface began to crack thanks to the weight of four horses having fallen on it. :Hold on love!: She'd heard storys where Companions could fly, and though wings, (real or imaginary) did not sprout from her Companion, she was sure they'd taken off. As the ice beneth their feet crumbled and caved in underneath their attackers, the stallion landed on the opposit bank of the river and stood there, watching the horsemen sink beneth the frozen waters.  
  
:As I said...no such thing as an uneventful Choosing.: 


	2. Waystation

Oh-Shoot-Me-Now  
  
Part Two: Waystation  
  
By:Lynn Osburn  
  
  
  
:My Chosen, welcome to Valdemar.:  
  
There was a cirtian peace to those words. As though the three weeks they'd been riding had been years. Not to say that the journy hadn't been difficult. It seemed that every merc and hunter had been alerted to the presence of a Companion within the Karsite land. A white horse was not an easy thing to hide, even in the dead of winter. Fortunetly, luck was on their side, and the had managed till the Valdemar borders with only a few scrapes and bruises, most of them caused by having to take short cuts through forests.  
  
"It's lovely."  
  
:Yes it is sin't it? Even in winter, the place has a cirtan charm to it. Forgive me, but we were in such a rush to get you out of there I didn't even have time to properly intoroduce myself.: Now that was most cirtianly a comical thing to think off. Four week spent out running hunters and dodging villages, and they'd not even had the oppertunity to know each others names. :My name is Tarms...and I already know yours Chosen.:  
  
Kalieck blushed brightly. "We did not have talking time.Busy running we became." she patted Tarms and scratched his mane gently. " I know how to steal at least." she uncoffed the neck of her coat and wrapped it tighter around her neck, trying to close out the cold air. Underneath, Kalieck still wore her skimpy clothing, but had managed to find a deecent pair of breeches and a coat, as well as a good pair of leather boots someone wealthy priest has discarded. It wasn't great, but it provided adequet protection from the cold.  
  
There was no choise but for it to be adequet. With so many following so close at hand, they'd not even been able to light a fire for heat at night. And Karsite nights were bitter. Snow storms raking at your exposed skin, freezing to deathwas not uncommon and a dead body half covered with snow along the road was a common sight. Even so, Kalieck did not miss the warm fires of the lounge in her home. Gingerly she touched a long scare snakeing up her back. Nothing could ever make he miss that.  
  
:And I don't blame you one bit little love. It makes me just seeth to think about the way I found you...just lieing their like a dead body.: Sorrow radiated from Tarms and he turned to nip at her boot heel. :Promise me you'll be as strong tomorrow as you were then.: he asked gently.  
  
"My Companion, I promise ." she swore and closed her eyes, thinking about the rescuse.He was right when he said she'd been like a dead body, for that was the way she always acted around Lord Gelcrath.  
  
*He had come at her, smooth as a snake and twice as fast. his eyes glinting with lust and violence. "Come on now sweetling..." he'd whisper in corse Karsite. "Get on the bed*  
  
The one thing that had kept her going all those years was the fact that she'd had never once done so willingly. Kalieck fought him tooth and nail at every turn, earning those scars and bruises like badges of honor.Sometimes he'd become tired of trying to force her down and simply toss her into a corner, going for one of the other women there.But their treatment of her was barley better then his, so she felt little if any pity for them. Other times he'd beat her into unconciousness and then have his way regardless. That way was sometimes better, then she wouldn't have to listen to his crude languages and filthy word spat out in an attempt to make her feel powerless. And if she was still aware of what was happening when he forced himself on her, she would simply lay there, motionless, dead. Like a board washed up on shore. She'd learned to control her body and her emotions so that not so much as a whimper or tear escaped for him to gloat over.  
  
:Kali...: Tarms nudged her with love and she snapped awake from her personal nightmare. :Oh my sweet brave little Chosen.: There was no pity in the voice, only the kind compassion and understanding that the deepest of friends can give. After all, pity was the last thing she needed, it would only make her feel as though she deserved to be looked down upon. Kalieck needed the compassion of another, but not the sappy, easily feigned emotion of pity. :You are so much stronger then you know.:  
  
"You make me feel ten times as strong when you say that." Kalieck allowed the sour mood to break and hummed and old nursery tune she'd heard from her mother years ago. She had never gotten to oppertunity to know her mother well. All she had of her was a name, Namlay. She'd been sold when Kalieck was only four years old and from then on she was 'cared for' by the other women. Cared for in the most literally sense of the word. Cleaned, fed, and disciplines. That about covered the maternal affection. "I'm glad you came for me Tarms. Longer, and I might not have been alive when you found me."  
  
Tarms mearly nodded in his affirmitive manner and continued at a slow pace down the road. There was plenty of oppertunity to relax now and allow themselves to become comfortable with eachother. Simple conversations turned out to be where they discovered the most and strengthened the friendship. tarms could see deeper in her mind then she had ever known was possible, and perhaps that was what made the bond between a Companion and their Chosen so strong. They knew everything about you, your hoes and dreams, your failures and successes, the best and worst of everything that had ever happened to you.  
  
:And we love you anyways.: Tarms chuckled and swished his tail up to playfully spank her. :Thats as good an explination as any, I suppose. Now don't go getting all philosophical on me! We already have one Herald trying to muddle out the hows and whys of Gifts and Bonds,and we don't need another!: The sun had just begun to peek out from they grayness of the sky and it warmed them both a bit more. :We should hit a Waystation by nightfall. As a Herald trainee you are welcome to anything in there, though heaven help you with choking down that dreadful stuff they call food! Damn Army rations!.:  
  
Sure enough, Tarms was right. The hardened things Kalieck found in the way station resembled cow pies more then they did food. Kalieck grimaced in disgust and banged the thing against a wooden shelf, making a dent in the wood but none in the pie. Just that simple action caused both Companion and Chosen to crack up laughing. Cold, hunrgy, and in desperate need of a hot bath, the fact that the cake had split the wooden shelf was amazingly funny.  
  
Kalieck sighed and began to clean out the Waystation, removing all the hardened food and cleaning out all of the cobwebs and dust from the corners. Soon enough there was a crackling fire going and comfortable heat in the room. Adept at providing for herself, Kalieck had already gathered handfulls of snow and was now heating them in two buckets over the fire. There wasn't enough to actually bath in, but she could manage a decent scrubbing. A third bucket with drinking water was off to the side, allowing both Companion and Chosen to get their fill.  
  
After the water was heated, Kalieck stripped down and scrubbed three out of the four weeks worth of dirt and grime off her body, feeling considerable better as she lay in front of the fire to dry. "Now, what to do about food. More then enough there is to keep you happy."  
  
:Well, the local wildlife is teaming....you could always rig a snare for a rabbit or somthing. I know for a fact that you can do that.: It was a good suggestion, and she began to search about for rope and string. Sure enough, she found a good supply of it hidden in a cupboard.Not only that, but it looked as though it had already been partially fashioned into a rabbit trap. :As I said, Waystation food is notoriusly nasty.:  
  
After a few minuets to redo a few misplaced knots, they had a decent rabbit trap worked out and Trams, (despite the lack of hands), helped her to set it out in the snow so as to mask the presence of human scent. Now all there was to do was wait and gag down some of the awful rations in the station. Kalieck took the oppertunity to find out as much as she could from her Companion. "Whats Herald life like? Are the books what it's like?"  
  
:That depends on what books you've read. If you mean is it all glory and love forever in a world where good always conquers evil and life is eternal in a happy field of flowers and pixie dust...no! Heraldic work is hard love. I can only name ten Heralds over fourty. Yes there is love, not just from the other Trainees but from ther Heralds in full Whites as well. But their are also dangers. Someone is always plotting against the Queen and her Own and that always means trouble. : Trams took a deep sigh and shook out his mane for her to brush. :But who am I to scrae you with all this! You'll discover as you go in the Collegium. And don't even start to think like that again!: He warned. :No one will give so much as a second guess about your race or creed. We get every sort at Haven.: There was something behind the words 'every sort' that boded ill, but Kalieck was too tired to get into it for now.  
  
Trams rested his head against her for a moment, breathing steadily to sooth her to sleep. He was well aware by now as to what sleep often ment for her. :Bad dreams and worse nightmares.: Trams mentally swore to be sure she saw a Healer first thing once they were in Haven. If luck remained by their side they might even find one before hand. Trainee life was stressful enough without adding her somewhat questionable past. Trams knew for a fact that nither the Heralds nor the Trainees would give a wit about her obviouse Karsite relations or her forced unethical treatment, but there were powerful tounges at Court would would use this excuse to make the Queen look bad.  
  
Kalieck had been forced to do a lot of growing up very quickly. Not only was she expected to be able to fully serve her 'Masters' amorus desiers by the age of ten, she was also expected to do more then her fare share of work in tending for the ladies and girls who had also shared her fate. Of course there were a few stoeln Healers around. but they tended to drop dead of exaustion from using too much of their Gifts to fast. Kalieck, not knowing at the time that she possessed a Gift, had begun watching them and learning how to treat things like infections, fevers, broken limbs and worse. She was no true Healer, but she did have more then a spark of it in her.  
  
:But most importantly, she learned to simply sit and listen.: It was astounding the amount of things a small child could hear, especially when those around her though her usless and dumb. She'd learned to pick up on and identifie voices making plans in the dead of night. And since Heralds just as often played the spys for Valdemar, that skill was bound to come in usefull. Trams knew that his little Chosen was somthing special, she had an understanding of humanity as a whole and yet still saw everyone as an individual person with their own needs and desiers. And her touch of the Healing gifts was impressive. Of course Trams had his suspicions of what the implications behind that were. Only problem one there hadn't been one in the Valdemar area for at least a millenium.  
  
:I'm not even sure how you train one of them? It's not as though we have a specific course set aside.: Trams heaved a sigh and tried to rest. The Collegium had always managed before, and it would continue to do so. No matter what the challenge, the Heralds of Valdemar always seemed to rise to the occasion and fix things before they became to far out of hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:Awake Chosen.: Trams proded Kalieck awake and stressed his need to use the relive himself. She unbolted the door and allowed him to exit and go take care of buisness on his own. The burst of cold air that suddenly entered the Waystation was enough to remind her that she did not have clothing on and that the best option would be to get some on. She was dressed and swallowing one of those nausiating cakes when her Companion pushed the door open. :I belive luck is still with us.:  
  
As it turns out, a rabbit had found it's way into her trap and was struggleing there to get lose. She dispatched the little thing quickly and brough it back to the station, removing the fur and placing it on a spit to roast. "Nice this is. Stay forever I could."  
  
:Yes and miss all the fun in Haven. No Chosen. As soon as your stomachs full we need to head off. We can reach a town within two days ride of here. I'm sure someone will provide you with some better clothing and I am cirtan that they provide you with better food.: Trams wickered as she finished her meal, cleaned up the minor mess they'd creaed, and headed on the road again. 


	3. Haven

Oh-Shoot-Me-Now  
  
Part Three: Haven  
  
By:Lynn Osburn  
  
((I seriously considered recording Trams and Kalieck's entier journy through Valdemar, but figured you people would get tired of it long before then!))  
  
"Odd looks we are cirtianly getting." Kalieck snorted lightly and sat up straight on her Companion's back. "A Karsite they must never have seen." She adjusted herself, suddenly very aware of the fact that she stuck out like a sore thumbs amungs the paler people in Haven.  
  
:They have, but only on the battlefield, and all of them were men.: Trams preened her ego a little. :And they've cirtanly never seen such a rare and exotic bloom like you.: He tossed his mane and sudenly pranced a little, as though fixing himself to make her look better. :I surprised that every man in Haven isn't at your feet, begging for marital vows.: Once again their was that cirtianty that all Companions seemed full of.  
  
"Glad am I that the towns were so thoughtful." she smiled and ran a hand over her new outfit. It was nothing fancy, but considerably more durable and warmer then anything she'd had on. Border towns were always well prepared for winter months and so had been decent enough when she'd rode through town on a white horse asking for their charity. But no matter how much clothing they had given her, she still couldn't hide that mocha skin and those weirdly blue eyes. "Places this crowded, make me afraid."  
  
It was as if her Companion had embraced her with warm, strong arms. :There is nothing to fear. Not a soul here doesn't know a Companion when they see one. No one will trouble you.: Tarms did however quicken his pace a little to get out of the streets. If the eyes of so many made his Chosen feel uncomfortable, then they needed to be out of sight. "Ahh. Look up Kali, and see your new home!:  
  
The girl had been attemtpting to keep her features hidden by keeping her face downcast.Slowly she rose her gaze to the vision of the New Palace and the Collegium. Her blue eyes buldges, her jaw went slack, and her hand gripped Trams's mane. "That?" she stammered. "Huge it is. Massive!"  
  
Trams could feel her nerves begining to build up again. :It's only big the first time you see it. After a year it won't even bother you anymore.You'll be more at home here then you ever were across the Border.: He promised and continued past the Gaurd at the gates. The man gave them both a friendly nod., giving Kalieck a slightly longer look, but not a rude one.  
  
With in minuets of their arrival, they were greeted by two young men, one in Healer Greens, the other in Whites.Both looking for all the world like it was perfectly normal to see a Karsite within the capital. "Welcome young one, to the Collegium. I am Dean Elcarth and this young man beside me is Jessl, the Healer you requested."  
  
"Request Healer I did not. Would not have been possible whilst I travled." Kalieck said and caught a soft smile from the Dean's kindly face. Even Trams appeared to be sniggering a bit. "He did it, did he not?" she eyes her Companion and the horse let out a laughter like whicker. "Mischevious they are, these Companions. Healer I do not need." she professed and began to dismount.  
  
"Oh but I have it on excellent authority that you do need my services young Karsite. Perhaps not on your body, but on your mind." Jessl smiled and assisted her in a gentelmanly manor.  
  
"Mind Heal...possible this is not."  
  
"Possible this is yes." Jessl gently mocked her speech and lead her away. "Belive me young lady when I tell you that nearly everything is possible within the walls of this place. I shall attend to your needs for the moment, and when I have become satisfied that you are capible of sleep, I will return you to the compitent hands of your Heralds." he promised as though that was what she was worried about.  
  
"Trams..." Kalieck turned and gave her Companion a fearful look.How did this Healer know about the dreams she suffered through? How could he possible know that she woke up with bags under her eyes and feeling more tired then when she'd fallen asleep.  
  
:Go on Kali, this is for the best.I swear that Jessl will not lay a hand on you which is not nessicary. Trust him.: Trams nipped her fingers gently and encourgaed her to go on. As soon as the girl had dissapeared around the corner, Trams began to speek with Elcarth's companion out in the feild. :Tell Rolan that we have a new Trainee in the ranks.:  
  
:And what is so important about this new Trainee that she need to be alerted to the most important of ours?: She wasn't asking to be crude, but rather to milk Trams for more information. Delivering a message was one thing, delivering an incompleat one, especially to the Queens Own, was entierly another.  
  
:For one, I had to kidnap her from the other side of the Karsite Border, and let me tell you that was no picnic!:  
  
:Oh your going to knock Kantor head over hooves with that tale! He seems to think himself special for bringing in that young Alberich about three years back!:  
  
:But that isn't all.: Trams stopped her in the middle. :I need you to find out if anyone knows how to train a kestra'chern.:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jessl laid her down on a soft bed and began assessing the damage. Of course, he of all the Healers had been specificaly requested by Trams to attend to her. He had specific skills in trauma of this sort. Sad to say, the little Karsite was not the first child to come to the Collegia with a bashed spirit and broken dreams, and it was likely that she would not be the last. Jessl took extream care not to seem overbearing in any way, and for a Healer, that was extreamly difficult.  
  
Jessl was a good looking man, or so he was informed. Light brown hair and gray green eyes, an slightly street urchin face, forever filled with mischif and a randy sense of humor. He had hands that looked more appropriate for a butchers shop then they did for the delicate art of Healing, but worked with exquisit nimbleness at both the body and the mind. He smiled at the hesitant Karsite and steped aside, allowing for her to see that the room held no hidden tourments for her.  
  
It took a moment, but Kalieck entered, finding the room plesently warm and comfortable. "Heal me you intend? When all my scars have already been attended you shall have nothing to work with." she insisted as he began to take out ointments from the cupboards.  
  
"Do you think that a body is the only thing that needs attention after an injury?"Jessl said without even the slightest mockery. "Let me be the first to assure you that this is never true. Quite frequently, people see their injurys as being their own fault, the Gods way of repaying them for somthing wrong they might have done. Yes I realise it's a ridiculas notion, but it's their way of viewing things." Slowly, he motioned for her to undress and to relax. "You need to be calm for this."  
  
"Understand I stilll do not of this Healing you intend for me." She sat up in a defensive posture and set a stubborn look on her face. At her Companions side she had been at ease, but now, away from the closest friend one could ever have a faced with a strange man telling her to remove her clothing, she had turned an icy cheek. "And remove my clothing I will not." she connected eyes with him boldly, daring him to make her.  
  
Jessl took a deep breath and prayed for patience. "I promise little one, I am no threat to your virtue." he did not move close but gave the impression that he had by turning his wrists palms up and extending them to her.'I am weaponless.' Was the statment he had been trying to make. Apparently it worked.  
  
Kalieck did not remove all of her clothing, but she did discard down to the outfit that had once been her mark as a pleasure slave. She had expected an intake of breath at the amount of scars marking her body, or perhaps a tsk tsk as to what a pity it was, but recieved nither. There was only a thinking humm as the Healer looked her over.  
  
"All of the old wounds have been properly taken care of, they we're sewn tight and proper, kept clean and clear of infection." he commented with approval. "Did you have a Healer of some sort back at you home?" Trams had been breif with the explination as too his Chosen's past but Jessl knew it would be better if he got the story first hand.  
  
"Myself I did care for. Other girls did not dirty their hand with wounds of mine." There was a deffinate amount of contempt there, and a deffinat attempt to control it. "Learned quickly how too keep clean and how to sew well." Kalieck touched one of the long scars on her upper left arm. "Very quickly." her eyes became downcast and she bit her bottom lip.  
  
Jessl took her arm in his hand and heard a light gasp. She hadn't realised that the Healer had gotten so close. With an expert eye he took a closer look at the work. There was nothing left of the scar but the thinnest of a pink line and some tightened skin here and there. "You are very talented. I think you may have a touch of the Healing Gift." he reached ford and took her cheek in his large hands, making about half of her face dissapear. "Now lie down, and don't be afraid."  
  
Jessl was as good as Trams word and made sure that every movment of his hands could in no way be determined as a sexual advance on her. Hre body was tense for a long time into his probing, but his skillful massage soon weakened her muscle resistance and lulled the mocha skinned girl into sleep. He frowned, as soon as she closed both her eyes, her muscles tensed again, as though ready to jump at the slightest touch. She was going to be difficult to work with, but not impossible.  
  
His fingers gave the lightest of touches to her temples and he slowly probed into her mind, knowing when to go to far and when to push a little. Within minuets he'd located the source of the nightmares and snipped it's tentecal like hold on her mind. Kalieck did not move or wake, but only gave a sigh that could easily be considered of relife. Her body finally seemed to relax and she breathed a little easier. Kalieck's problems were by no means over, but a clear mind in the morning would help considerably. But for now, Jessl decided to let her get the first decent nights sleep she'd had in probibly years. 


	4. Kestra'chern

Oh-Shoot-Me-Now  
  
Part Four: Kestra'chern  
  
By:Lynn Osburn  
  
((Yes I realise they didn't have thermometers back then! Sheesh!!))  
  
If the word Karsite was cirtianly more then adequit to rouse some rather important heads from their pillows. Within moments, Selenay and Talamir, as well as a few of the more prestigiouse Heralds had managed to gather in Companion's Feild. Typically, somthing of this magnitude would have warrented a Council Meeting, but at the moment, no one was sure of how to make this into a sutible statment.  
  
"Well it isn't as though we don't already have one Karsite amoungst us. " A Herald by the name of Grethsala spoke up. "Alberich is a bit on the crude side by he is cirtianly no danger to us. He has long since proven his usfulness and loyalty to Valdemar and her Queen." Gresthsala wrapped her cowl closer and brushed the fallling snow from her eyes.  
  
"Greth, there is no doubt that the girl will be accepted into the Collegium, she has been Chosen, and Companions don't Choose wrong." Selenay spoke and sighed, sitting down on the feild. If this had been a Council Meeting, she would not have acted so relaxed. "Yes, she is Karsite, but Talamir has informed me that is only half of her liniage. Her mother, apparently, was of Valdemar."  
  
"A Valdemar/Karsite couple?" Another Herald spoke.  
  
"Not out of love I assure you. We have long known that occasional raids happen near the Borders and people, especially women, are carried off. Apparently her mother was one of those stolen." Talamir spoke with no small amount of disgust about their enemys. "The girl was born into a harem of sorts and the master of the household sold her mother soon afterwards. All of this has been relayed to me via Rolan and Kalieck's own Companion Trams."  
  
"So why then are we out here in the middle of the night freezing out ass's off?" Another voice, more masculin, spoke out.  
  
"Because there is one more little difficulty behind our newest Trainee." Selenay looked around to make sure that the attention was focused on her alone. "We need to know, if any of you have the slightest idea as to how to train a kestra'chern."  
  
For a full minuet, there was absolute silence.  
  
"I suppose I should take that as a no." Selenay sighed. She had figured as much. "Well for once my dearest friends we seem to be at a loss. I cirtianly have no idea as to where to begin."  
  
"We begin in the same place we do with all Trainee's..." Dean Elcarth's distinguished voice spoke up. "By providing a strong, warm enviroment for young Kalieck and bringing her to trust us with enthusiasm. I was tolds by Jessl just a few moments ago that Kalieck has the touch of a Healing gift inside her. We will take that into consideration while schedualing her classes."  
  
"It might not be a bad idea to try and get some of the Healers in on her training. "Talamir noted and closed his eyes in thought. "Elcarth...start research in the library and see if you can fish up any old tales as far as kestra'cherns go."  
  
"Start looking for somthing about the Mage Wars, before the time of Valdemar."Selenay stood up suddenly. "Even if you have to pull out nursery rhyms about them. Try to keep an eye out for the name Amberdrake."  
  
"Amberdrake...I can recall somthing about him from a book or two when I was younger." Herald Farthkalriss spoke out.  
  
"Yes, we all have."Selenay began directing people in and out. With no real direction to work in, they'd have to do the best they could with the materieal offered. Maybe it wasn't the most sure thing, but at the moment, it was the most practical. The library contained within the palace was a well of information and if they could ever hope to find their resources, it would be there. "Supposedly, before Valdemar was ever founded, there was a great war between two opposing Mages. Amberdrake played no large role in the war itself, but was one of the most revered Healers in the encampment."  
  
"So is that what a kestra'chern is? A Healer?"  
  
"Of sorts...truth be told noone save for another kestra'chern truly knows what a kestra'chern is. "Talamir bowed his head and appeared deep in though. "We will do the same with Kalieck as we do with the other, train what we know about. Since kestra'chern apparently have some sort of gift, we allow Healers in on her training, give their own imput on the situation. And above all else, we let her have all the time she needs with Trams. He will know better then anyone else how to deal with whatever we miss."  
  
"Of course."Selenay nodded, even though her eyes still showed discontent. It seemed like things were being sorted out too easily. She had little doubt that a few research and Healer influence would solve what promised to be quite a problem. But still, she'd promised her husband to be back before midnight, and he'd become angry with her if she didn't, and then she'd have to listen to him bitch about how lonesom she kept him. Even with the issue unsettlingly resolved, Selenay was in no mood to put up with him tonight. "Very well then. we will disscuss things further when the time permits. " she wrapped her cloak firmly about her shoulders and dissapeared into Companion's Feild, presumably to seek out her Companion.  
  
One by one, the other members of the meeting dissapeared into the heavy snow fall, fading out like ghosts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Something was wrapping it's arms around her, holding her close and whispering soft words of comfort.There was the faint smell of Oleander about her and she could feel warmpth seeping into her body. Something inside her was growing, becoming ready to...To what?*  
  
Kalieck snapped awak too quickly and rubbed her head, trying to get ride of the headache that came from sleeping too hard. 'I thought he said that potion removed dreams?' She grimaced and noticed the cup of tea still warm beside her bed. She could still feel the silky wraps of something about her arms and wished desperatly that she hadn't woken before the dream ended. It irked her to find that,as familer as the dream seemed, she couldn't remember anything more the the faintest feeling of comfort.  
  
The tea helped push the throbbing of her head back and Kalieck walked over to the window. Even through the glass she could feel the cold air seeping through. the overhand of the window had small iceicles hanging off the edge which covered the world in bubbles as she looked through them. The snow had fallen again the over night and had blanketed the ground with a clean sheet. Kalieck couldn't understand how so many people could find the scean depressing. To her it was no less beautiful then a peice of painted glass of a pearl earing. She smiled and looked for Trams.  
  
Within seconds she spoted him, though she had no idea how. Not only was it near impossible to see a whit horse in snow, but Companion's looked identical. It was more of...a feeling she got. Looking at him was no less then looking into her own soul, and she simply could tell that out of all the Companion's out there, the one with his head turned slightly away and his thoughts on a sweet young mare was Trams.  
  
Before she'd even finished her thought, the white head turned towards her and Trams trotted over and out of the feild. Within seconds he had found a way around to her window and she wrestled with the clasp a moment.Windows were useually kept closed during these months so as to prevent cold air chilling the patients. Within a few moment's she'd managed to open the glass and greated her Companion with a pet on his snout. By nature the cold air didn't bother her much, beside's she'd taken the blanket with her.  
  
:You did not sleep well Kali, I could feel you troubled by something.: Trams nudged her hand gently and she simply sighed.  
  
"Strange dreams did I recieve. Troubled they were not, simply unexplanable. The tea gave me an ache in my head." she complained and explaned what she could remember of the dream to Trams.  
  
:It does seem weird. But I don't think it's anything to be worried about. You didn't see anything that could be considered Forsight or even a mild premonition.If I were you I'd just relax until your brought breakfast. Afterwards we'll go down to the Herald Collegium and get you properly registered and introduced.: As if on cue, the door was opened and a young female Healer walked in.  
  
"My Gods child what are you doing?" she set down the hefty tary she'd been carrying and rushed over to the window. She shooed at Trams and rushed a protesting Kalieck back to bed. "It is beyond me why you'd open a window for someone you can speak to with mindspeech! And with as cold as this winter's been you haven't the good sense to dress yourself before exiting the bed!" Of course none of it was ment personally. Healers were Healers and could always be trusted to insult you and your brainlessness with the best of intentions.  
  
Kalieck fussed as she was prodded and poked and felt especially indignant when her temperature was taken.Trams simply rested outside the window, mindspeaking with her now and then as to what kind of a ruckus she'd caused. Kalieck couldn't understand how such a fuss could be caused over her and voiced her opinion. :Well it's not specifically over you my little Chosen, but rather over your abilitys. See, we don't quite know how to train you yet.:  
  
Kalieck finally managed to shove the nurse away, the feeling of anothers hand on her had become uncomfrotable. It took a moment but finally to woman left her with a tray of luke warm eggs and some breakfast tea as well as toast and jam. "I don't understand this? What of all difficultys could my ability bring a Herald?"  
  
:Kali...do you know what a kestra-chern is?: The half Karsite shook her head solomly.Trams gave a mental sigh and tried to explane as best he could. :A kestra'chern is something between a Healer, a mage, and a Herald. No thats not the best of terms for it, but it'll have to do for now. A kestra'chern often has rather unique abilitys involving mind magic and Healer magic,sort of a strange combination between the two. Think of them as Healer's of the soul.:  
  
"A priest?" There was a note of fear in Kalieck's voice and Trams knew why. Back when she was a baby, the wives had made terrible threats to give her to the Sun Priest's if she disobeyed. "It is a priest that I am?"  
  
:No no! Not like that Kali! Something deeper...so much deeper then that. You are able to sooth the mind, the body, and the heart of a person. Your magic is somthing that no one has seen for century upon century. In troubled times such as these, your gifts could become quite useful.:  
  
"Yet you still speak as though problems are nigh." She tossed her blond hair and searched for somthing to get it out of her face with. Discovering a band in the drawer beside her bed, she wrapped it up and went back to her Companion. "Why is it that you speak so?"  
  
:Because we don't know how to train you yet.Dean Elcarth wants to have a look at you, as does Talamir. We're intending to start you off in the regular classes and then see how things go from that point.:Tram's nudged her hand gently in a parental fashion. :All will be well little one. I Chose you, and no matter what you see or hear from others, Companion's do not Chose wrong!:With that he turned and galloped away, leaving her brood over what he ment by that. 


End file.
